shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
A consistent surprise to humans from Earth who find themselves in space for the first time, is that humans are far and away the most widespread race in the Known Universe. Though Earth is commonly regarded as the point of origin for the race, thanks to enslavement by other races at various points in human history as well as advanced races who left Earth for their own reasons, there are countless variations of human civilization spread throughout the cosmos. Evolution has also added to the variety of humans, allowing them to span the entire SENTINEL Power Scale. From the humans who don’t even rate class E who exist on Earth, to the powerful psychics who of the Great Jehdan Imperium, to the Super Humans who are able to reach into the A and S classes who congregate on the planet Soohn. It should be noted though that several sources, including the Watchers, speak of the human race as having unlimited potential. For instance, Ray Nash, the human who found and raised the saran John Nash, was a human through harsh training had managed to push himself to superhuman levels of power. 'Physiology' Humans are one of the most generic races in the Universe. Except in the case of injury or deformity, humans have the standard "humanoid" shape of a torso from which extend two arms, two legs, and a head. There are male and female sexes which couple for procreation, though the human genome lends itself well to cloning and other forms of artificial reproduction. They come in a variety of skin tones, which occasionally give them cause to dislike and/or fight eachother. Due to being exposed to conditions different from Earth, it is not uncommon to find extraterrestrial human populations who have developed more exotic skin tones like white, green, purple, and yellow, with natural hair colors from every shade of the rainbow. The vast majority of the human race is able to project weak auras, though this can be increased with training. 'Human Offshoots' As they had earlier done with the Drow, the Gods used humans as raw material to create a variety of new races. While these races can almost always be genetically traced back to mankind, many deeply resent the suggestion that they have their origins in such a "base species." Ultrahumans A name given to the beings with abilities on the planet Volt. It is believed that the Gods attempted to mimic the Omnian race, creating a breed of humans with superhuman abilities. Over time a number managed to gain abilities such as super strength, speed, density control, etc, but these seem to come at the cost of their Auras failing to develop. The Gods eventually decided that the experiment was a failure and abandoned Volt. Avians Avians are humans engineered to have the power of flight, and have feathered wings growing from their backs and light bodies. They are found exclusively on the planet Volt. Marians Also found on Volt, these were humans engineered to dwell under the deep seas. Their bodies were made to be able to breath underwater, and are able to withstand the incredible pressure of life under the seas. Purrans Created for an unknown purpose, the Purrans are humans who have been spliced with feline DNA. They have catlike ears and tails, as well as extremely enhanced senses. Woofies Woofies are humans crossed with canine genes. They tend to be larger and stronger than humans, but are generally hopelessly simple minded. Of the human offshoots they tend to appear more canine than human, often being covered in fur with snouts. They and Purrans tend to have mutually antagonistic relationships and their respective societies have warred many times in the past. Selakins Believed to be an "improvement" on the Marians of Volt, the Selakins are a breed of demi-humans which evolved on the planet Benchley. They had their DNA spliced with that of a race of shark-like predators which made them incredibly strong and granted them water elemental abilities. Unlike their test subjects on Volt, the Selakins were able to project extremely powerful Auras that rivaled the Ogres. However, they were also of an extremely vicious disposition and extremely unruly. They were deemed unfit for use by the Holy Order and abandoned on Benchley. However, they would continue to worship Drown as their creator. While their genetic origin in mankind is a matter of scientific fact to the point where humans and selakins have the same blood, Selakins will violently deny having anything in common with humans, who they regard as weak. 'Powers' Baseline humans have no special abilities in and of themselves, but like every other living beings in the Universe are able to generate Aura. While most humans are able to generate only the most negilable amounts of Aura, with training this amount can be gradually increased. As the Aura Network is trained and expanded, the body adjusts accordingly raising all abilities to superhuman levels in order to accomodate the amount of Aura being used. An Aura Sensitive human is able to use Aura Boost, Aura Tuning or Aura Pressure abilities provided they have the strength to use them. The most common emergence of Aura powers in a human are tuning powers which grant them near psychic abilities and make them spiritually aware. There also exists various schools of martial arts or esoteric meditation which specialize in the maximizing of Aura Boost abilities. While it is extremely rare for a human to be able to raise their Aura beyond E-Class, some have managed to accomplish drastic increases in power. Occasionally there are humans born with extremely open Aura Networks which put them on a level with races like the sarans or the ogres. A society of these advanced humans exists on the planet Soohn which monitors when powerful humans emerge on other planets and bring them to Soohn so they don't disrupt their own societies. 'Personality' Most races tend to view humans as nosey and self important. At their worst, humans can tend to be cruel and opportunistic, eager to engage in war and bloodshed. Alternately at their best they have been shown to be capable of great kindness and compassion. 'Culture and Society' Humans are among the most widely dispersed races in the Universe, and as such exist in a diverse array of different cultures across the expanse of space. 200000 years ago, the Dragon Gods found ancient humans on Earth and impressed with the untapped potential of the species took them to serve as raw material for experiments on countless other worlds. Over times the worlds they seeded with humans would become mighty cultures on their own, and they were able to rapidly breed and expand their territories. Eventually they rivaled the Elves as the most wide spread race in the Universe. Following the Cataclysm when many of the states of the Childer races fell, human empires would rise up and take their place. In the post Cataclysm Universe, the various human worlds warred amongst themselves for supremacy. Oftentimes other races were swept along in these battles but most would flee or hide in the face of the human onslaught. Eventually a handful of human states managed to arise as supreme, the most powerful being the Great Jehdan Imperium with others like the Alba Kingdom, Verican Confederation and the Great Republic being close rivals. As the Watchers made their move to restore order, they approached the leaders of these empires to win their support. They agreed and joined, and today many human worlds are member states of the All Union. Earth was a protectorate of the All Union until the crisis with the vampire Drake. During that invasion Earth found itself thrust into the theater of intergalactic affairs. The discovery that they weren't alone in the Universe caused a period of unrest on Earth known as the Little Strife. However, with the help of SENTINEL, order was eventually restored and the governments of Earth's natures came together to form a single republican government which would represent them to the All Union. Since then Earth Culture has spread across the entire Known Universe and has become surprisingly popular. 'Notable Human States' Many of the more powerful states in the Universe are made up of humans. 'Great Jehdan Imperium' The Great Jehdan Imperium is far and away the largest and most powerful human state in the Known Universe. It is ruled by the Jehdan Imperial Family. 'Zohan Empire' When the Angelic Host invaded the Old Empire, they brought with them a large fleet of mortal warriors. In the aftermath of that war, many of these warriors were stranded in the Old Empire while the Angelic Host retreated back to Zion. For centuries these warriors lived a nomadic lifestyle, moving around the Fringe raiding for what they needed to survive. Eventually though, they successfully conquered a series of systems and with their access to Angelic Technology managed to create a powerful state. The Zohan still maintained the worship of Zeal, but without the Angels to guide them the practice has become somewhat corrupted. Zeal is still worshipped as Zil or Zihil throughout the Empire, but the Zohan became increasingly intolerant of "infidels." The purpose of the Empire was to convert all they met to the worship of Zihil or grant them a quick death so they would no longer be living in sin. These "Crusades" culminated in a protracted war with the Jehdan Imperium. Centuries after these wars, the Zohan Empire finally fell victim to ideological differences and split into a number of Zihilistic States. 'Zohan' Though it has fallen from its status as a mighty empire, Zohan is still a strong kingdom. It has fiercely defied absorption into either the All Union (who they regard as decadent) or Holy Order (who they regard as infidels). 'Tyr' Tyr is a remnant state of the Zohan Empire that despite holding onto its Zihilist virtues, has proven to be friendly to the All Union in the interest of money and resources. It possesses ownership of a variety of planets that are exotic paradises making it a popular destination for vacationers. 'Terran Federation' Following the battle with the Vampire Horde, Earth was brought kicking and screaming into the greater interstellar community. Following a freakout period known as the Little Strife, the nations of Earth united into the Terran Federation and set out into space. In quick order, Venus and Mars were terraformed thanks to the technology Earth now had access to thanks to the All Union and many people set out to colonize them. As a military power, the Federation is insignificant when compared to the likes of the Great Jehdan Imperium or SENTINEL. However, Earth has gained significant economic influence through exportation of its culture, which has proved immensely popular throughout the Old Empire. 'Religion' Being an intergalactic race, humans have many different religious practices. On Earth, the main religions tend to be of the Abrahamic tradition, and after the Little Strife many of these insitutions sent out missionaries to spread their faiths out among the stars. However, on many other worlds the Holy Dragons are still worshipped. It should be noted as well that many demons and devils in Hell have found humans to be particularly receptive to their influences and they care commonly contacted and used as pawns to serve them in the Midplane. 'Trivia' - John Nash, upon his journeys throughout space, was shocked at just how pervasive humans were across the various worlds. He would later tell June that any place they'd go, 3 out of 5 of the people they'd meet will be humans. 1 in 5 will be an elf, and the other 1 will be some random race. - Once Earth was opened to the greater intergalactic community, the discovery of new races beyond white, black, asian, hispanic, etc was a bit jarring. While fear of extraterrestrial humans caused in some a backlash of racism, many others regarded their otherwordly cousins with immense interest. Others would use the newly available genetic splicing technologies to alter themselves to match newly encountered humans. Category:Races Category:Midplane Races Category:Mortal Races